The present invention relates to a bicycle with an eccentric rear wheel, and more particularly relates to a bicycle with such an eccentric rear wheel enabling the rider to move up and down as if he were riding a horse.
In the past, bicycles were generally available for transportation rather than entertainment. However, owing to the changing world, it is popular to ride bicycles for both exercise and entertainment. Even so, conventional bicycles cannot provide excitement of riding. Therefore, people often like to ride horses, or look for excitement, such as soaring in the wind, but there is often no sufficient area available for horse riding.
In order to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks, the present invention provides a novel bicycle as set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.